custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Warrior
The Skull Warriors were a group of warriors on Okoto thousands of years ago. They were then reanimated by Skull Grinder to be part of his army. They now wander the island, not having a master to control them. History Long ago on Okoto, the Skull Warriors were once guardians of the island until they died out and were replaced by the Protectors. Their bodies were buried all over the island, but mostly in the newly-founded City of the Mask Makers. Thousands of years later they were resurrected by Kulta, using a combination of Makuta's dark magic and corrupted Elemental Ice crystals. He ordered them to guard the City of the Mask Makers from the Elemental Toa. When they entered the city and activated a trap that locked them into a courtyard, they began to fire upon them from above, while other came up from the ground below. One of them managed to detach Kopaka's Mask from his face and put it on. It used it to fire strong blasts of ice at them. Gali told Onua to use his hammer to bury the one on the ground and when he did he buried them but also destroyed the bridge that they took to get into the city. When hope seemed lost, Lewa returned and knocked the warriors from above down to the Toa who quickly defeated them. Tahu beheaded the one with Kopaka's Mask and recovered it. The Toa then left, Pohatu throwing a boulder through the door. Later, the Protectors and Harvali came into the City and found the remains of the Skull Warriors the Toa had fought. They fought them off. The giant serpent they had met below the city came and helped defeat them. After they were disabled, the group moved to the Forge of the Mask Makers. After the Toa had received their new armor from Ekimu and the Okotans moved into the City, a large group them were taken over by Skull Spiders which controlled them since Kulta was defeated by the Toa and Ekimu. The Toa fought them off until they left them to the Protectors to go find the Elemental Creatures. Following the reconstruction of the City of Mask Makers, the surviving Skull Raider population became uncoordinated and scattered across the island. Free of Kulta's control, a number of them relocated back to the various Okotan heartlands, skulking the various abandoned settlements and slowly decaying. Roughly two weeks later after Ekimu's revival, Nilkuu - the Protector of Stone - proposed that the Toa explore the various elemental regions of the island, clearing out any remaining Skull Spiders and Skull Warriors left lingering from Makuta's attempted conquest. Systematically, the six Elemental Masters endeavored to liberate the Regions of Earth, Fire, and Jungle from such threats, dispatching a number of Skull Warriors in the process. Several Skull Warriors also appeared in the Shadow Realm, amongst the Elemental Beasts and corrupted villagers. They wore Skull Spiders on their faces, signifying they were under the control of Makuta. Abilities and Traits To be added Mask and Tools Each Skull Warrior bears a Skull Mask that is forged in a similar fashion to that of Skull Grinder's Mask. They give the Skull Warriors power to move and use low-level ice powers. Each Warrior also has a Freeze Bow that fires ice projectiles and an Ice Spear that can be used to freeze things and detach a being's Mask. Appearances *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''Wandering'' *''Endgame'' Trivia *No explanation as to why Skull Warriors appeared among Makuta's minions in the Shadow Realm has been given. It is possible that they were stored in a crypt below the Capital city when it was transported to the dimension and were reanimated afterwards by Makuta. Category:Skull Creatures